


A letter for Poe Dameron

by fuckyesstormpilot



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Letter, M/M, Poe Dameron - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, Stormpilot, finn - Freeform, poexfinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckyesstormpilot/pseuds/fuckyesstormpilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a letter from Finn to Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A letter for Poe Dameron

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever 'fic', so if it sucks big time, I'm really sorry.

“Dear Poe,

I have no idea on how to start this letter. I don’t know, if this is just going to be a giant mess, and if it is, I’m really sorry. 

Poe, I don’t know how to tell you this, because I’m so afraid you will push me away and not ever want to be around me again. Promise me, no matter how weird or awkward it will be between us after this, that we will still be friends. Please.

You’re my best friend. That’s why this is so hard. I wish I could just man up and say this to your face but I can’t. I’ve never felt like this before. It’s like I want to be with you all the time. Poe, I am in love with you. I’ve always been. Ever since the day I met you, I’ve just known it. Everything about you is just so… enthralling. The way your eyes sparkle when you smile, the way you wrinkle your nose a little when you laugh, the way you run your hand through your hair when you’re frustrated, the way you bite your lip… Just everything. I am so deeply in love with you, and I have no idea what to do about it. If you don’t feel the same way, just tell me and I’ll try to push my feelings away. I just hope we can remain friends after this letter. I just really needed you to know. 

Thank you for being who you are. I love you.

Yours, Finn."


End file.
